Trouble With Love
by KuroNekoFangirl
Summary: One-shots of Tsuzuki and Hisoka. It's Hisoka's birthday and somein's specials goin' on... HAPPY 4TH PEEPS! Request other one-shots. Fluff yaoi. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey y'all!! What's up??

Watari: (Taps his chin) Sun?

Tatsumi: Moon?

Tsuzuki: Stars?

Hisoka: She was going to say Eifel Tower.

Me: Hey! You guys weren't supposed to ruin my joke like that! (Whispers to readers) I got my cousin with the joke that I was at Kings Dominion when he asked 'What's up' and I told him the Eifel Tower and he believed that I was in Paris and when I told him I was in England, he believed that too! I thought it was hilarious!

Hisoka: (Sighs) Aren't you going to finish your story?

Me: Oh, yeah, thanks. Anyway, I was watching Yami no Matsuei the other day when I got to the episode of when Hisoka asks Tsuzuki if he wanted to know what their compatibility was. I thought it'd be cool if I did a one-shot, but I'm curious if my readers want it to be a series of one-shot love scenes.

Tsuzuki: I do!

Hisoka: No.

Tsuzuki: (Begs) C'mon, please 'Soka!

Hisoka: No.

Me: Too bad, that's not your choice.

Disclaimer: Okley dokely, can I come with something witty to say I don't own Yami no Matsuei? Maybe I can.

* * *

The Trouble with Love

"Hey."

Hisoka felt the air from Tsuzuki's mouth piece below his feet pause momentarily after he spoke, apparently listening to what he had to say. "What?" He questioned.

Hisoka hesitated for a moment, and then continued. "Wanna hear our fortune from this morning?"

Hisoka withheld a smirk at the thought of Tsuzuki's face when he replied, "Tell me! Tell me!"

Hisoka chuckled softly and struggled to keep his voice calm. "Our compatibility is…"

Tsuzuki nodded excitedly. "Hmm?! Hmm?!"

"…positively and absolutely…"

Tsuzuki was quiet as Hisoka had a momentary relapse of actually telling Tsuzuki the truth. But, he shook it off.

"ZERO."

Hisoka imagined seeing Tsuzuki's pained face as he fell backwards out of the bath window where he had been crouched in excitement. He winced when he heard Tsuzuki's hard body slam on the ground. He guessed Tsuzuki picked himself back up when he heard scratching on the walls.

"How mean…" Tsuzuki mumbled.

Hisoka didn't reply, pink tainting his cheeks at the thought of actually telling his partner the truth…

* * *

_**"Come in, sit." An elderly woman gestured to Tsuzuki and Hisoka as they came through the door nervously. They took seats on the leather couch, waiting for the woman to speak. **_

_**She observed them for a long time, almost carving her eyes into their faces. Eventually, she pointed her finger at Tsuzuki. She wiggled it, beckoning for him to come with her. **_

_**He obeyed and they left Hisoka alone in peace. His eyes followed the hands on the clock as he waited. The minutes slowly ticked by, each making Hisoka nervous as to what the woman would say. **_

_**He bit his lip at the thought of the unknown worries frightening him resurfacing in her mind. He tried to calm himself with the idea that the woman was just a fraud trying to get his money, but it seemed unlikely to the sensible part of his mind. Watari and Tatsumi had recommended this woman to both partners and they said her information was way more than reliable.**_

_**Finally, as the hand clicked away twenty minutes, Tsuzuki returned. He had a sort of goofy grin on his face as he whispered to Hisoka, "Man, she's good. Tell me what she tells you later." He winked as he sat down on the couch beside Hisoka, hands behind his head.**_

_**The woman jiggled her finger at Hisoka next, bringing him to his feet. He had very little idea of where his feet took him as the woman led him further into her quarters. **_

_**He gulped when she finally stopped in front of one of the paper screens. Her hand shook as she slid the door open. **_

_**Hisoka edged in gingerly as he took in the surroundings. From what he could tell, he stood in a circular room with drapes and pillows covering most of the walls and floor. There was a fire cackling happily in the middle and several poufs surrounding it. **_

_**His nose inhaled many scents of incense from one end of the room, where the old woman hobbled over to. Hisoka watched as the old woman chanted incoherently as she lit one of the incense sticks. She clapped her hands together before turning around to Hisoka.**_

_**Her hand swept over one of the many pillows. Taking the hint, Hisoka sank into one of the poufs around the fire pit. The woman sat across from him with little trouble. She glanced at him over the flickering flames. Hisoka's stomach began to churn with nervousness.**_

_**"He cares for you more than you know."**_

_**Hisoka started. He hadn't been expecting her to jump into the subject of Tsuzuki so soon. Not to mention that it was the first time he had heard her speak. He had been expecting a little shake in her voice; however, she spoke with very little quiver in her voice, sounding strong and confident.**_

_**"And I know that you care for him deeply, too." She continued, ignoring Hisoka's cry of surprise. "More than anyone that has every treated you, am I right?"**_

_**"Y-yes."**_

_**"You have barley known the emotion of 'love'."**_

_**"…Yes."**_

_**"And Tsuzuki all of a sudden fell into your life, and you changed, correct?"**_

_**"…Yes."**_

_**"You have fallen in love."**_

_**Hisoka fell backward off his pouf in surprise. "Wh-what?!"  
"You answered all my questions as 'yes'."**_

_**"Y-yes, but that doesn't mean—"**_

_**"You are nervous that I might uncover things you don't want to talk about."**_

_**"That doesn't mean you can talk about who I love that easily!" Hisoka argued, his embarrassed flush tainting his handsome face.**_

_**The woman chuckled. "I believe it easier to talk about things that the client doesn't wish to hear."**_

_**"Not for me." Hisoka grumbled, looking away.**_

_**"Tsuzuki was fine with talking about you."**_

_**Hisoka whirled around so fast he cricked his neck. "R-really?!" He asked, rubbing his neckline.**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"Well, what did he say?!" Hisoka asked excitedly. He could hear his heart thumping in his ears. He swallowed, trying to keep himself calm as much as possible. Maybe now, after all this time, he would hear how Tsuzuki actually felt about him!**_

_**"I'm not inclined to reveal what is his business to tell you." The woman replied, unconcerned with the open-mouthed stare her client gave her. She paused for a moment, when her client had regained enough sense to listen to her without strangling her to death. **_

_**"However," She admitted. "He **__**did**__** ask if you two were compatible. I told him that I would tell you if you asked instead."**_

_Tell me what she tell you later. __**Tsuzuki's voice rang in Hisoka's head. His heart began to thump nervously again as he replied, "Well……are we?"**_

_**The woman smiled gently at him. "To be more than just partners, Kurosaki Hisoka."**_

* * *

Hisoka sighed. It wasn't fair to leave Tsuzuki in the dark like that, not after what the old woman had told him.

Feeling guilty that he had upset Tsuzuki so much, Hisoka relented. "But… I don't think things can get any worse." He admitted, trying to cheer Tsuzuki up.

When Tsuzuki didn't reply, Hisoka grew solemn. "We've already hit rock bottom…" Hisoka sighed. "All we can do now is climb up."

Tsuzuki was silent for a moment. Then, he spoke again. "Yes."

* * *

Hisoka sat in the bathtub later, after Tsuzuki had left. He just now realized how incredibly lonely he got after being with a guy like Tsuzuki.

Hisoka's heart leapt at the thought of seeing Tsuzuki again in a few moments. Maybe, just maybe, the old woman was right.

* * *

A/N: MAN! I haven't done a love scene in such a long time!! I'm losing my touch!!

Jimmy: I'll say.

All: (Jump, he wasn't here earlier)

Hisoka: When'd you get here?  
Jimmy: I've been here since the beginning of the story.

Tsuzuki: Why?

Jimmy: (Flushes) I…wanted to say the disclaimer.

All: (Sweatdrops)

Me: Why didn't you come out earlier?

Jimmy: You said it before I had the chance to argue.

Watari: Want to help us wrap up the story then?

Jimmy: (Nods) Read, review, and rate!!

Hisoka: Don't forget to vote on whether or not we should turn this into a continuing thing.

Tsuzuki: (Smiles happily) Send in requests too, if you want more. (Wraps arm around Hisoka, who blushes)

Me: Yes indeed, I'M RUNNING OUT OF FRIGGIN' LOVE IDEAS!!

All: (Slowly back away)

Watari: Is she always demented?

Jimmy: Yes.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

A/N: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SCHOOL CAN'T COME YET!!

Hisoka: Your own fault for putting everything else off.

Me: That's not fair! I have nothing to do! Nothing's inspiring me! I'm stuck in a writer's block!

Tsuzuki: Maybe this will help you then!

Me: Dear God, I hope so. Otherwise, I'm screwed!

Jimmy: At least you finished one of the **FOUR **books you're required to read.

Me: Jimmy, not now, Mummy's working with Yami no Matsuei today…

Jimmy: WHO'S MY MUMMY?!

Disclaimer: Don't worry, they'll get over it. (Sighs) I don't own Yami no Matsuei but watch for a story with Jimmy and the characters soon enough.

Jimmy: When you get everything else done.

Me: I KNOW ABOUT THE REPORT, YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP NAGGING ME!!

* * *

Chapter 2

Tsuzuki was in a bind.

Hisoka could be overly sensitive at times, but it often didn't warrant harsh consequences, right?

Wrong.

Tsuzuki pressed his face against the candy shop, his mouth drooling at the sight of the treats along the shelves. He licked his lips at the thought of his fork cutting through the pastry on his left and his body quivered at the thought of popping a piece of the candy on his right into his mouth.

Suddenly, Tsuzuki snapped out of his sugar coma. He shook his head violently. Now was not the time for sweets!

It was often hard trying to please a moody sixteen year old lover at times. For instance, last night Tsuzuki had been kicked out of Hisoka's apartment.

Why, you ask?

Give you one guess.

That's right: sweets.

Tsuzuki didn't know how it happened! It just, sort of, slipped out. Tsuzuki had been crunching on a sweet manju bun when he asked if Hisoka wanted one.

Hisoka replied yes, he would like one.

The stupid thing: Tsuzuki asked if he could get another box for him then.

I don't have to tell you how upset Hisoka must have been, do I?

Well then, let's just say hell hath no fury like a teen boy's scorn…and he can shoot fire balls out his hand.

Tsuzuki sighed and rubbed his head. He shook off the thought that Hisoka had been aiming for his big head and contented himself with the idea that he had been aiming for the coat rack behind him and missed. And caught his hair on fire on accident.

Tsuzuki frowned.

Nope, he had hoped to catch him on fire.

* * *

Hisoka sat, grumbling, on his couch in his apartment. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the manju bun box sitting in the trash can in the kitchen. Hisoka rolled his eyes and dragged his gaze back to the TV he had been watching.

It took him a while to realize that the TV was and had been off for a while.

Hisoka's eyebrow twitched. Getting angry, he stood up and tossed the TV remote at the trashcan, knocking out the manju box.

"TSUZUKI! YOU IDIOT!" He snarled, plopping back onto the couch. He was so angry he almost didn't sense his partner at the door. Hisoka heard the lock rattle and made a mental note to take the key back from him after he beat him senseless.

"Um… h-hi Hisoka." Tsuzuki stuttered, peeking around the door jamb to the living room.

Hisoka slowly dragged his gaze to Tsuzuki's. He quickly moved his glare elsewhere when he saw Tsuzuki's look of guilt, quickly curbing his anger towards the shinigami. "What do you want?" He ground out, refusing to give in on the argument.

"…I'm sorry."

Hisoka whirled around. "What did you say?!"  
Tsuzuki put on a sheepish smile. "…I said I'm sorry."

"Wh-why?"

"Well," Tsuzuki scratched his head. "I made you upset, and well…I wanted to apologize." Tsuzuki came over and sat down beside Hisoka on the couch. "I like you a lot Hisoka, and I don't want you mad at me, so…" Tsuzuki shuffled through his coat, smiling when his hands reached an unknown object. "So I brought you this."

Taking his hands out of his coat, Tsuzuki pulled out a box of the manju buns that Hisoka had knocked out of his trash. He lifted the lid, so Hisoka could see a lone manju bun with the words **HISOKAS ONLY **clumsily written with icing.

Hisoka stared at the bun for a long time. Tsuzuki bit his lip. Would it be enough?!

But Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki with forgiveness in his eyes. He smiled gently. "Thank you Tsuzuki." Hisoka picked up the bun. "It won't work every time, however." He said before biting into the juicy bun.

Tsuzuki sighed in relief. He made a mental note to thank the baker who made the bun and the suggestion to him tomorrow. Tsuzuki chuckled when he spotted a bit of icing on the corner of Hisoka's mouth. "'Soka."

"What?" Hisoka asked, his mouth full with manju.

Tsuzuki leaned across Hisoka's lap and licked away the icing. He chuckled inwardly at Hisoka's embarrassed face. "Just cleaning you up." He joked, winking suggestively.

"Tsu-Tsuzuki!"

* * *

A/N: Please, please, please tell me that was good!!

Jimmy: I think it should please **Poetic Child **and **Saruvi **very much! Thank you once again for voting girls!

Hisoka: This is our story idiot!!

Jimmy: Hey! Kuro-Neko-Chan said I could come if I wanted to!

Tsuzuki: C'mon Hisoka, let him do the ending with us!

Hisoka: (Pouting) Fine.

Jimmy: (Smirks haughtily) Read and review and rate fanfic readers!!

Tsuzuki: Don't forget to send in requests and ideas!! They are essential to the story!

Me: (Pouts) If I don't get any reviews, I'll assume no one wants to read and go back to just reading my stories and stop writing this story!

Jimmy: That's rather harsh.

Hisoka: Alright, that's enough (Pushes Jimmy through random door and shuts and locks)

Tsuzuki: (Sweatdrops) You're harsh too.

Jimmy: LET ME OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: WAHOO!!!!! I'M BACK...AGAIN!!!!

Hisoka: About time, too. We've been waiting for our next oneshot!  
Tsuzuki: (Leans over shoulder) Why are you hunched over your laptop, typing like a madman?  
Me: Been...too...long...can't...finish...unless...morons...are...gone...  
Tsuzuki: Who are the morons?  
Hisoka: Baka.

Disclaimer: Yes, I know the intro wasn't funny, and what I write will be short and sweet: Me. No. Own.

* * *

**A Lighted Night**

The lights glimmered in the sky like bejeweled flowers before disappearing into tiny flashes of light and booming sounds. They continued to blossom in waves before crashing against one another for a battle for the skies.

Though they fought with reckless abandon and thunderous cannons, the people who watched this spectacular display could have cared less. Each one's boom earned a round of applause and shouts of surprise and awe to the spectators below.

A certain green-eyed boy and amethyst-eyed man also watched on in wonder from their view overlooking a veranda onto the ocean. The boy's eyes never left the sight of the colorful explosions, bringing a peaceful smile onto the man's face.

Suddenly, the boy was shocked to find a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Hisoka turned to find Tsuzuki's face close to his ear, smirking.

"Happy birthday, 'Soka." He joked, twirling the boy around to kiss him as the fireworks finale shot up into the smoky sky above.

* * *

Read and review!!!!!!  
Oh, and happy belated 4th of July!!!!!


End file.
